


Stiles Wants Kids

by snowflaked23



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kids, M/M, wanting kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflaked23/pseuds/snowflaked23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on this: http://stilinskisparkles.tumblr.com/post/71616709077/reigndeerek-sterek-au-stiles-cant-help-but<br/>Derek isn't picking up on Stiles' hints</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Wants Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to bleep0bleep and allhaeltheangels for proofreading.

The first hint he left was obvious, or so Stiles had thought. There were a collection of adoption pamphlets left on the passenger seat of the Camaro. Derek just sighed, thinking _Stiles may be wonderful in almost every way, but damn, was that guy messy_. Derek didn't even really look at them as he picked them up and left them on the table by the door. He forgot them as soon as he put them down.

Stiles managed to leave the adoption leaflets a few other places around the apartment they called home before getting more and more restless. He'd left them on the back of the toilet, labelled "Reading Material For Derek" and still nothing. He'd pinned them to the double-door fridge that was one of Derek's favourite things about their home, his pride and joy that he showed off to everyone who came over for dinner parties. It was mostly the pack, and they had got bored of the stories, but Stiles swore Derek spent more time looking at the damned thing than he did using it. Derek had barely noticed them, just removed them, and the magnets, lecturing Stiles about how he's not meant to put things on his fridge, how would he like it if he found crap all over his computer? Or in his study? Stiles just huffed in annoyance and walked off, refusing to believe that the guy standing in front of him, with thumb-holes in his jumper and a brain not willing to pick up even the least subtle of hints could have ever been the Alpha.

 

About two months after the first hint there was a pack barbeque, everyone was there - Scott and Allison and their little twins, Erica and Jason. Lydia and Aiden with the always growing, inhumanly beautiful 3 year old Tyler. Even Danny and Ethan brought Katie along. Mrs McCall and the Sheriff were there, cooing at the grandkids. After lunch, Derek takes all the pups into the house to settle them for their naps and feed the littlest ones and Stiles almost snaps.

"Lydia, damnit, why won't he have one with me?" Stiles crooned, looking dejectedly after his stupid mate as he trailed into the house with the kids and Allison, feeling like maybe he was missing something.

"Have you actually _spoken_ to him about it?" She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

Stiles kicked the floor, "I couldn't have made it any more obvious without shouting it at him"

"That would be a no, then." She bumped his side with hers, smiling softly at him.

"He's not gonna know unless you actually talk to him about this, be a man, Stilinski," Aiden helpfully piped in.

Stiles shot daggers at Aiden's back as he walked past with his beer, stupid werewolf hearing.

"My darling husband has a point, even if he shouldn't poke his nose in where it's not invited!" She addressed the last part to the grinning face that had turned around to wink at her.

"I know, but what if he _doesn't_ want one with me?" He sighed angrily, already knowing what she would say. "Don't even, Lydia. I know, talk to him, he might surprise me." Damnit, he knew what his evening looked like.

They climbed out of the camaro and all Stiles could think about was how wonderful Derek had been with the pups today, keeping them all occupied, quieting them when they started crying. All he wanted was two things - To know why Derek had been ignoring his hints, and was to have that for himself. He knew that Derek would be an amazing dad, and he's pretty sure he'd be good at it too, if only Derek would let them try.

His feet started tapping as Derek opened the door and put away their coats. Stiles didn't move from the hallway, working up the nerve to say something.

"If this is your way of saying you don't want kids then just say it - the novelty is wearing off all this waiting and pussy-footing around." Oh, he was going to be direct about it.

From the living room Derek could hear his shaky breathing and his too-rapid heart. He was surprised, to say the least, "What? Why would I be saying that? We haven't even talked about it."

Stiles sighed, walking towards the head that had poked around the doorway. "You can't tell me you seriously hadn't noticed the leaflets? Or the comments? C'mon, wolfboy, no one is that stupid."

Things started to click into place in Derek's mind, picking up all the little things he'd missed before, the leaflets, those damned leaflets. He felt his eyebrows knitting together in frustration, even as his hand reached out to cup Stiles' cheek, "If you wanted kids, why didn't you just say something? I'm a werewolf, not a mindreader." He shook his head, leaning down to press his lips against Stiles'. "I would love to have a kid with you, dumbass. But I bet you can't find those leaflets now, can you?" The warmth and the sarcasm dripping from his voice made Stiles squirm and jump into his arms, wrapping his legs around Derek's waist.

"I'll find them later, for now, I just want you, stupid-wolf."


End file.
